He Ain't Heavy
by AlongTheBinding
Summary: Two-Bit's father ran out. Steve's mother is not in the picture. The gang is already like family, but what happens when Ms. Mathews and Mr. Randle get together?
1. Rendered Jokeless

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

Two-Bit stands there and says nothing. Because there's nothing he can say. Because he can't think of a joke. It is not very often he is rendered jokless and speechless. In fact, he can only recall three times.

The first was when he was twelve and his father just left, for good. And he knew it, too. If the fight had not been indication enough, the cruel harangues and diatribe tossed back and forth, the empty dresser and closet, and sudden absence of his possession were. Sure he stormed out many times before, disappearing for hours on end, sometimes a day or even two, but this time was final. He just packed up and went, left him and his mother and his sister behind, forgot them the moment the door slammed behind him, didn't look back, didn't even say good-bye. But he couldn't let the devastation hit. He had a mother sobbing in the kitchen and a little sister close to tears, clutching her stuffed rabbit. Of course, his loss of humor only lasted a few moments. It wasn't long before he found ways to make his mother and sister at least smile through their tears.

The second was when the gang found out about Mr. and Mrs. Curtis's deaths. That moment when it sunk in and Darry turned to stone and Soda bawled and Ponyboy broke down, Two-Bit just stood there stunned. He couldn't bring himself to say anything because with something like that there is nothing you can say. It just doesn't matter and if anything, makes things worse. He saw that at the funeral. People think it helps to say 'they're in a better place' or 'it was their time' or any crap like that, but it doesn't. It really doesn't. So he lent silent support, until it was his time to speak at the funeral. That's when he told the funniest memories he could think of. Again people laughed through the tears.

The third was when Johnny and Dally died. Hearing Johnny's death and moments later, seeing Dally gunned down like that stole his humor. He had no jokes to mask the grief and loss, so he complained about his stupid switchblade. Within minutes of each other, he lost two brothers . . . and he thought he might lose a third. Ponyboy scared him so bad he cried. Two-Bit was convinced he forgot how. But his gang, or what was left of it, needed to heal and laughter was the best medicine. The jokes slowly returned.

But now he simply gapes at his mother as she stands in front of him, eyebrow cocked. She is smiling like there is no tomorrow. And he can see his sister out of the corner of his eye. She says nothing about it, which is just as surprising as him not joking. She is quick with wit and clever with comebacks, too, but he's better. It bugs him that she won't speak. A single look and he can tell she has a lot to say on the matter but she keeps her mouth shut and Two-Bit doesn't get it.

He finally thinks of something to say. He cracks a grin. "And I'm the queen of England." His mother's smile begins to fade, but she can't be serious.

"Well, you _are_ a royal pain!" His sister remarks and Two-bit ignores her.

"I ain't kidding." She puts her hand on her hip in the I-mean-business-no-bullshitting-stance.

"You outta your mind, ma? This is the same guy who kicks Steve out every other day!" Two-Bit protests. He needs a joke, some humor. It is his only defense, because he knows she isn't listening to him. Humor is a Band-Aid, a mask, protection. His wise cracks are like Steve's anger or Dally's defiance or Soda's grins. He does it because otherwise it would swallow him whole, kill him.

He doesn't listen to her explanations, because there can be no reason that he will accept. She has been fed lies. She has been manipulated, he is convinced. She grabs her keys, pecks his cheek and leaves for work. Suddenly the finality of her decision hits.

"I don't know why you're so upset. You're never home anyway." There's something about the way his sister says it. She keeps a straight face. She's good at that. But beneath it, Two-Bit detects some indication she wants him around more, despite the fact she finds him annoying. She'd never own up to it and Two-Bit can't be sure, anyway.

Nothing funny comes to mind. He can't find a single thing to joke about. Because this is no laughing matter. So he grabs a bottle from the fridge, ignoring the disappointed and disapproving look he gets from his sister, and heads to the Curtis house.

* * *

**AN: I'm reposting this story. It was fun to write, but I need to reread it and edit it a bit. My other fanfiction, _Two-Bit's sister_, was inspired by this one. I also need to change a few things around, because that fanfiction and this one are two different stories. One difference is the age of Two-bit's sister. Though, some things in regards to her character may be very similar to my other story. So... yeah.**


	2. His Own Bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

Steve blinks at the sunlight streaming through his window, and looks around in a daze. He can't believe he's actually in his own bed. He can't believe he spent every night that week in his own bed. His wallet is lighter a good ten or so bucks, but he hasn't been kicked out once. It is nice, but he is wary. He doesn't get what is going on and can't be sure how much longer it might last.

Since Johnny and Dally died, it seemed his fights with his old man were getting worse and more frequent. He has been saving up his money when he could, putting some aside to blow in the gang's poker games and on Evie, but mostly to get his own place. He even considered trying to convince Sodapop to come with him, but knew Soda would never go for something like that.

And why would he? He has family, decent family who loves him and who he loves. And Steve burns with jealousy at the thought. And then there is Ponyboy, that tag-along kid. He can never stand that kid, but sometimes he really hates him. Especially when Soda asks Ponyboy to come along with them or the realization Soda would never agree to get a place with him to split the rent. He only tolerates that kid's presence for Sodapop's sake. He is jealous of Ponyboy for the same reason Darry is jealous of Sodapop, that closeness. And some very small part of him gets it. Ponyboy is Sodapop's younger brother. But once, just once, Steve would like to come first and he cannot pretend it does not hurt.

Lately, though, it's been better at home. That's not to say they have been getting along. It has been more along the lines of his father ignoring him, when he's not out. And that is perfectly fine with Steve. He'd rather be invisible or have the house to himself if it means he can continue to wake up in his own bed.

A knock draws him out of his thoughts. Assuming his father is out somewhere, he goes to answer the door. His eyes squint in confusion as he blinks at Two-Bit, Ms. Mathews, and Two-Bit's sister standing on his porch with boxes in their hands. "The girl scouts were ambitious this year." Two-Bit jokes. But there's something wrong. His grin is forced and his eyes are vacant of their normal comical glint. They have been for a few days now. "Happy birthday!" Two-Bit shoves the box into Steve's hands and returns to the car.

Steve stares stupidly at the writing on the top, not comprehending the meaning of this and remains blocking the doorway, until a hand clamps down hard on his elbow and yanks him into the hallway. Next thing Steve knows, he's face to face with his father. He can smell the nicotine and aftershave and . . . is that cologne? He feels like he's going to gag and tells himself his stomach flips because of the smell. His old man pulls him closer, hissing, "Don't fuck this up for me!" It's all very unusual; the hiding, the quiet tone, the privacy and secrecy of it all and Steve is wracking his brain for why.

He tosses him away from him, back toward the door. "Help with the boxes." And Steve is so lost, he just does what he's told.

Teeth clenched as confusion turns into frustration, Steve finally asks at the back of Two-Bit's car, "What the hell is going on?" Two-Bit grimaces, not at Steve's aggression, but at the sight of Steve's father with an arm around his mother's waist. Steve follows Two-Bit's line of vision and the box he pulled out drops from his hands with an audible shatter. Two-Bit cringes. There goes ma's fine china.

To say Steve is shocked is an understatement. He likes Ms. Mathews. She deserves better than his father. He isn't sure what she could possibly see in the man. He feels bad for her. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. His father is something he would not wish on his worst enemies, let alone his friend, his friend's younger sister, and his friend's mom. She has to be out of her mind. But he could not remember a time he saw his father like that.

The shock melts to anger. He starts ranting, cursing up a storm. He is pissed beyond belief. Once more, he is dragged into the house and he is still in a blind rage when he hears a door slam shut and feels a stinging cuff upside the head. His father shakes him roughly, snarling something in a hushed tone. Steve can't make out what he says over his own belligerent shouts. All he knows is he is not looking forward to not waking up in his own bed, but he can't help his temper flaring.

There's a light knock and the door opens. Just as quick, his old man releases him and changes his face. Steve marvels at just how fast his old man can turn it on and off. He swirls around to find Mrs. Mathews standing there with a kind smile. "Sorry to interrupt." She steps into the room. Though Steve likes her, he cannot help thinking she should not be here. Not in this house, but more specifically in his mother's room. A lump forms in his throat and feels the urge to scream again. "You didn't know, did you? He didn't tell you?"

"No! He didn't fucking tell me shit!" Steve hollers.

His old man appears to tap his cheek lightly, but it sure doesn't feel that way. "Watch your language!"

"You're one to talk!" Steve snaps, refusing to rub the soreness. He is sure this is going to end with him on the Curtis couch and five more bucks for that new place in a day or so.

Before his father has a chance to respond, Mrs. Mathews cuts in again. "Sorry for the surprise. I get you're upset." Steve gives her a suspicious look. Her tone is too kind, too understanding for him to trust. "Why don't we take some time to cool down and unpack later. This will be an adjustment for all of us . . . "

His old man shoves him through the door. "One he'll just haveta get used to. Get the boxes!"

Gritting his teeth, Steve contemplates stomping off to Soda's. He gets as far as the car, though. Two-Bit's sister hauls another box, complaining about Two-Bit being lazy. "Get moving! I'm not doing all the work by myself!" Two-Bit's a real good friend. Steve can't leave him there with his father. And he doesn't want to sleep on the Curtis couch until he has to. He isn't kicked out yet.

He plops down next to Two-Bit on the ground, still seething, taking the weed he offers him, and watches as Two-Bit's sister carries yet another box into the house.


	3. The Greaser and the Pea

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

He spends the whole day in the house. It is the longest time he spends in his house in a long time and if he doesn't get out soon, he is going to kill someone! They are driving him to homicide! He also is sure that if he receives anymore cuffs upside the head from his father he will have a concussion! Yet, once more, he marvels at his old man's ability to turn it off and on the instant Ms. Mathews is within suspected ear shot.

By the time all the boxes were brought inside, courtesy of Two-Bit's sister, she was, needless to say, ticked off. The house looked smaller with all the boxes piled up and the house was already small. There was no way they had enough room for three more people. Though, he supposed Two-Bit and his sister could be stuffed in the spare room.

That hopeful thought immediately disappeared when Two-Bit walked into the room with a box. His siter poked her head in and horror washed over him as she inspected the room. Were they putting her in his room, too? "You're less of a pig than Two-Bit." There was amusement in her tone and her eyes sparkled with an odd sense of justice for making her carry all the boxes. "Good luck. You'll need it." She laughed and headed toward the spare room.

Two-Bit's idea of unpacking was to dump all the contents from his boxes on the floor. He was worse than Sodapop! Steve's room before was not pristine, but at least it had some sense of organization. That's to say he could at least find whatever he was looking for. Two-Bit took messy to a whole other dimension. It looked like a twister ran through there.

On top of this new mess, which Steve protested, the room was already too small, even when it was Steve's alone, and that's the way it remained in Steve's mind. _His_. "This ain't a dumping ground for your shit, Two-Bit!"

"I'm unpacking!" Two-Bit argued back.

After a few more times of snapping back and forth and Two-Bit's wisecracks irritating Steve more, the two were struck by a revelation. Simultaneously, they shut up and looked at each other. Then they turned toward the single bed.

"Dibs!"

"It's mine!"

They launched themselves onto the mattress and immediately started wrestling, rolling off the bed and around the floor, shouting and bumping into the other pieces of furniture.

"I called it first!"

"I was here first!"

"On the planet?"

"In _my _room, idiot!"

"I'm older!"

"I'm smarter!"

"I'm stronger!"

"No, you ain't!"

"I am and tougher, too!"

Steve's dad came tearing into the room and tore the two apart, shaking Steve. It was as far as he dared go in the presence of his new love. He whispered for only Steve to hear, though Two-Bit seemed to catch it. "Knock it off before I knock your head off!" Meanwhile, Ms. Mathews had her hand on her hip, lecturing Two-Bit. She told them there was no reason they couldn't work it out without killing each other. Talk it out and come to an agreement. Both snorted at that.

The agreement they silently came to was whoever came out alive would get the bed. The loser would get the floor, eight feet under the floor that is.

But now, Steve sees his opportunity. _Screw it_, he thinks. They're safer with his father than they will be if he spends one more minute in the house. His father is nowhere in sight and neither is Ms. Mathews. A mouth watering aroma fills the air. His house hasn't smelled like that in ages and he feels a pang of distant memories. His stomach begs him to stay, but the preservation of his sanity wins out and besides, the Curtis house has cake.

It is a clean get away and his hand is on the door. He is inches from freedom when he feels a hand slam hard on his shoulder and yank him back. Softness and gentleness are not words in his old man's vocabulary. He slams Steve into the wall so fast and so hard his teeth chatter and the wind knocks out of him. "You ain't goin' nowhere!" The low growl is emphasized by the finger in his face.

A floor board squeaks and both turn their heads. Two-Bit's sister freezes like a deer in headlights. Her eyes keep shifting toward Steve. Gritting his teeth, his father reluctantly releases him. "Stay!" His old man commands.

Before he can even shake himself out of the oddity of the whole thing, Ms. Mathews calls out, "Dinner!" And Two-Bit is a flash of blurring color as he shoots by, licking his chops and greedily rubbing his hands together. Steve's teeth clench, though. He cannot remember the last time he and his father had a family meal. But one thing is for certain, he does not like the image of Ms. Mathews cooking in his mother's kitchen.

Two-Bit's sister hasn't taken her eyes off Steve and he doesn't like it. Her eyes are sagely, but she keeps a straight face and it's impossible to tell what's she thinking. He can tell she has something she wants to say, but keeps her mouth shut. Ponyboy can learn a thing or two from her, he thinks, but her silence is just as irritating as the kid's smart-ass remarks.

She heads to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "I'd hurry up if I were you. Reach or starve, Mathews family policy, and Two-Bit will take all the good stuff."

He's used to starving and at this point he would take Sodapop's colorful creations over being confined to a family meal. As the girl disappears into the kitchen, Ms. Mathews pops her head out of the doorway with concern. "Steve, your foods getting cold. Are you coming?"

Inching his way to the door, he tries to think up a lie. Before he gets the chance, his father manhandles him into the kitchen and into a seat. "If he knows what's good for him, he will!" Ms. Mathews doesn't seem to hear or notice any of it. She's too busy serving herself peas.

With a grumbling stomach and such appetizing food Steve gives into hunger, following the ol' Mathews' family motto, much to his father's disapproval, not that Steve cares or that his old man is any better. But he hates peas. Always has. It is the one thing on the table he refuses to touch. "You'll eat them!" His father shoves the bowl back to his son. Ms. Mathews went to the trouble of cooking a nice meal and by golly his son was going to eat every morsel of it, so help him!

"No!" Steve pushes the bowl back. "I ain't!" Again, he is reminded of his childhood.

To stop the fight, Ms. Mathews passes the bowl on. "It's alright, dear." Steve, Two-Bit, and his sister cringe at this term of endearment. "If Steve doesn't want peas, that's fine. I'm not offended."

Despite Ms. Mathews best effort, they continue to argue. The words 'Make me' are forming on Steve's mouth when a pea hits him square in the nose. Everyone looks over to Two-Bit, whose grinning like a Cheshire cat as he loads another pea on his spoon to launch. "Remind you too much of your brain?"

Steve flicks the pea back in his general direction. "No. They remind me of yours!"

"Naw." Two-Bit's sister grins, rivaling her brother's. "Your brains are much smaller."

Both are about to respond, but Two-Bit's hand slips and he loses his hold on the spoon. The pea sails through the air and creams Mr. Randle in the eye. Steve, Two-Bit and his sister bust up laughing and Ms. Mathews has to bite back laughter of her own. "Whoops."

Mr. Randle slams the palms of his hands against the table and rises from his seat at such speed his chair topples over. All amusement dies down, except Steve who is suddenly really glad he didn't miss this meal. Steve's father looks menacingly at all of them.

Then he catches the eye of Ms. Mathews and remembers himself. He picks up the chair, sits back down and shoots a nasty glare at Steve. "Shut the fuck up!" His father grumbles under his breath, again only for his son to hear. Another glare is shot in Two-Bit's direction and it is this that sobers Steve up quickly.

Two-Bit gulps, noticing the protective stares of not only Steve, but his sister, too. Again, Ms. Mathews seems oblivious as she cuts her meat. She looks up and Mr. Randle's face lightens.

Steve reaches for the basket of rolls, but his old man slaps his hand away and gives him a pointed look, while grabbing one for himself. It takes a second for Steve to figure it out and he rolls his eyes. He supposes his father is trying to impress Ms. Mathews, appearing more mannerly. What crap! Hell, she lives with Two-Bit! "Hey... er... Two-Bit's sister..."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Two-Bit's sister has a name, _Steve_. It's Debbie."

"Fine." He's very annoyed by all of this. "_Debbie_, pass the rolls." She hands over the basket, but Two-Bit reaches for it, too. One roll is left. Their eyes narrow at each other and both dive for it at the same time.

Two-Bit tugs it toward him. "It's _my_ ma's cooking!"

"It's _my_ kitchen she cooked it in!" Steve tugs it his way.

Thus starts another shouting match in an attempt to claim ownership and a tug-of-war.

"Boys, boys!" Ms. Mathews pleads, exasperated at the constant bickering.

Mr. Randle bangs his fist on the table, making Ms. Mathews and Debbie jump, but it didn't faze Steve or Two-Bit in the least. "Enough!" He bellows. "Knock it off, now! And it's _my _kitchen." He supplies another glare for Steve.

"I have an easy solution!" Debbie announces and snatches the roll away for herself.

"Hey!" They protest, but before either can attempt to claim it back, she promptly stuffs it in her mouth with a grin. Once more Steve notes a vengeful sparkle in the girl's eye. He isn't sure if this is about the boxes still, or if it has to do with not knowing her name.


	4. And to the Curtis House We Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

After dinner, Steve stands up, grabs Two-Bit and hauls him to the door. It doesn't take a genius to tell he's still pissed and annoyed as hell about everything. "Where do you think you're going?" Steve's old man is still fuming, too. Honestly, Steve's father scares Two-Bit a little, not that he would ever admit that.

Two-Bit never gave much thought to Mr. Randle before. He knew about Johnny's folks and hated them. He always knew Steve's old man kicked him out a lot and that they never got along. But he never had any idea it was this bad or that the man was this rough. Two-Bit thinks it's because Johnny was always so quiet, while Steve is always so angry.

"Out!" Steve snaps back. And Two-Bit wonders if he is _trying_ to piss off his father more.

Shaking his arm loose, he directs his attention to his mother. "We'll be back." He does this for two reasons. One, he is sure Mr. Randle would kill him for the pea incident and two, he doesn't have to answer to that bastard. "Don't wait up!" Steve's already half-way to the door and Two-Bit follows.

Mr. Randle acts like he's about to say something more. He looks like he wants to tear their heads off. But Ms. Mathews waves and tells them to have fun before he gets the chance to do anything.

"Wait!" Debbie hurries after them. It is the desperation in her voice that makes them stop and turn around. Again, she looks like she has a lot to say, but her mouth slams shut. She stares at them with big, imploring eyes.

What little patience Steve normally has runs out and he snaps, "What?"

"When you coming back?" She tries to match Steve's irritation and glare. There's more to this question than she's asking, but Two-Bit is clueless and can't be sure what it is.

Two-Bit shrugs. "I dunno."

"It ain't any of your damn business!" Steve pulls Two-Bit out the door. Yet another annoying little kid! It is bad enough he has to deal with Ponyboy. The last thing Steve needs is one he has to live with. Suddenly his own place is looking better and better.

"By the way," Two-Bit shoots him a grin as they head to the Curtis house, knowing it will set him off. "That last roll was mine." He watches in great amusement as Steve's face starts turning purple. He knows he pushed him over the edge, but it's not his fault Steve makes it so easy for him. And besides, it offers the perfect distraction to take his mind off the fact he left his mother and sister with that man. He justifies it to himself, telling himself they weren't the ones who accidently shot the guy in the eye with a pea and they're not the ones who were glared at like they were about to be torn limb for limb.

The bickering wasn't helping to take his mind off the guilt, so he upped the anty. "And as for the bed... let me know how comfortable the floor is tonight."

By the time they enter the Curtis home, Two-Bit isn't even sure what they're arguing about anymore. He just knows it's something stupid and inane. They are louder than the television and the radio. "And we used to think you and Pony were bad." Soda jokes as he stands with Darry, observing the argument.

Darry finally has enough. "Shut it!" He shouts, but Two-Bit and Steve pay no attention to him. Gritting his teeth, he walks over to them and knocks their heads together.

"What the hell, Darry?" They rub the soreness.

"What the hell's going on here?" Darry demands.

Steve and Two-Bit blink at each other, neither wanting to be the one to tell them, to say it out loud. But none of the Curtis brothers are the most patient of guys. All they know is one of them better start speaking soon. Two-Bit cocks an eyebrow at Steve and Steve's about ready to deck him. Suddenly, they're locked in a game of chicken. Who will give in first?

Ponyboy comes tearing into the living room. "This ain't fair, Darry!" He protests. "Most of that ain't even my mess! It's Soda's! He should be the one to clean it, not me!"

Steve's eyes narrow on Ponyboy. "You think sharing a room with Soda is bad? Try sharing a room with this idiot!" He jabs his thumb in Two-Bit's direction.

"Oh, Stevie!" Two-Bit dramatically pretends to pull a knife from his back. "I think this belongs to you." He hands over the imaginary knife.

Steve hits his hand away, starting yet another shouting match.

"Shut up!" Darry hollers over them. "Glory!"

"Not too fun witnessing it and being stuck in the middle, is it?" Soda remarks and Pony and Darry glare at him. "Why're you sharing a room with Two-Bit, Steve?"

That shut them up quickly. Steve looks from Two-Bit to the three brothers. Growling in frustration, he lights a cancer-stick and heads for the door. "Let's go hunt some action or something." Soda follows him out, leaving Darry and Pony shooting questioning looks at Two-Bit.


	5. Should've Stayed

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: You guys get a two-fer for tonight! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Soda let out a low whistle. "Wow. She must be out of her mind!"

Steve focuses on the road. They aren't going anywhere in particular, but it feels good to drive desultorily. Behind the wheel, he can finally catch his breath and soon the need to deck someone, most specifically Two-Bit, is pushed down for now. "I'm gonna kill him if I gotta share a house, let alone a room with him."

Soda shakes his head. "Nah. You'll kill each other. But," He counters, and Steve cringes awaiting the eternal optimist's thoughts. "It could be a good thing. It ain't all bad." Steve gives him a look. If it was anyone else he wouldn't keep his mouth shut, but because it's Soda, he hears him out. "Well, he's always been like a brother. Now he's just more so. And maybe with Ms. Mathews around, your old man won't be as bad."

Steve's grip on the steering wheel tightens, as does his jaw. He likes her. He really does. But he's torn. He knows what his father is capable of and knows she doesn't deserve it, but another part of him doesn't want her there because it's wrong for her to cook in his mother's kitchen, sleep in his mother's bed. Suddenly the urge to beat someone's head in returns ten-fold.

Soda flashes him an apologetic look, not daring to go into this unspeakable subject. They ride in silence, but neither can stand it for very long and when it becomes unbearable, Steve thinks about bringing up getting his own place. "Hey, Soda?" He hesitates, losing confidence, knowing what his buddy's answer will be.

"Yeah?"

He chickens out. "Wanna go to Buck's?"

Soda shakes his head. "Gotta get home. Promised Dare I wouldn't stay out too late." Steve knows that isn't it. He knows it's Ponyboy Soda's concerned about. The kid hasn't been doing great since Johnny and Dallas. None of them have, but Soda and Darry are all worried because the kid has nightmares. Steve once made the mistake of mentioning how fourteen is a bit old to have nightmares. Of course, that statement was hypocritical. He is two years older and has his own fair share of nightmares. He still thinks they're all babying the kid, though.

Nevertheless, he keeps his mouth shut and turns the car around. Soda starts a new conversation and Steve is grateful.

By the time they return, Soda manages to get him to crack a smile and even laugh. That is one of the great things about a friend like Soda. He can make you forget about all your problems.

Reality hits him, though, as he walks through the door. Two-Bit's laughing with Pony and Darry. "Never thought I'd feel bad for Steve." Pony jokes, but there's a seriousness behind it. And now Pony is higher up on the list of people he wants to punch.

"Gee, thanks, kid!" Two-Bit gets him in a headlock and wrestles him to the ground. "But you oughta be feeling sorry for me!"

"Why?" Steve questions, finally making his and Soda's presence known. "'Cause you gotta live with yourself?"

"Hey, I'm funny!" Two-Bit lets Ponyboy up.

"You mean annoying!" Steve snaps.

"For Christ sake!" Darry pinches the bridge of his nose. "Knock it off! You're both getting on my nerves!"

They exchange a glare, but it isn't until Ponyboy snickers that Steve breaks it, sending the dangerous look the kid's way. Soda looks amused as well and Two-Bit seems to be getting a kick out of it, which annoys him even more.

Having enough, he decides to go home. Besides, he's tired and though he's tempted to stay over and use the couch, he isn't kicked out yet and the chance to sleep in his own bed is too good to pass up. He's halfway across the yard when Two-Bit catches up, never losing that obnoxious grin.

* * *

The house is dark and eerily quiet, except the flashing of the television screen. In the flickering they can make out Debbie asleep on the couch, snuggled up with a stuffed rabbit. The familiarity of seeing her like that and hearing the static is the only thing that keeps Two-Bit from bolting.

It's odd for him to walk into a house that isn't his. It feels wrong, strange, and right now anywhere seems better than here. Maybe he'd go to Bucks. Drown in the loudness and beer and blonde broads. And pretend to forget. Steve probably wouldn't care. He'd probably like Two-Bit to go just as much as Two-Bit wants to go. He probably pushed Steve too far at this point.

For the first time in his life, he wishes his mother was working tonight. But that would leave Debbie with Steve's old man. He tells himself he has nothing to worry about, though, because Mr. Randle wouldn't do anything to her anyway, right? In any case, he tries not to think about where his mom really is right now.

The door slams and Two-Bit wonders if Steve has a death wish. He cringes at the echo, ready to run if necessary. Steve's father doesn't need another reason to kill them. They studied Debbie for a moment. "Probably fell asleep watching T.V. She does it all the time."

Steve wasn't so sure, but stopped Two-Bit from turning off the television. Smirking, he knew it would annoy his father to find out it was on all night. "A bit old to be sleeping with a stuffed animal, ain't she? What is she? Nine?"

"Eleven and shut up about her rabbit!" He hisses just as loud. If looks could kill, they might not need to wake up Steve's old man.

Debbies snuggles closer to her sleeping companion and Steve supposes you'd have to be a heavy sleeper when living with Two-Bit.

Two-Bit's glare wavers and he looks just plain tired. "I'll take Deb's bed." And as he lays in bed, staring at the ceiling, he can't stop thinking how it is the wrong ceiling, the wrong bed, the wrong house. Wrong, wrong, wrong!

Steve lingers a moment, glancing once more at the girl and her rabbit. Two-Bit is annoying and can argue and fight with the best of them, but he was unusually defensive about that rabbit. The other thing that baffles him is why she would _choose_ to sleep on a couch when she could have slept in her own bed.

By the time he climbs into his bed, both he and Two-Bit were thinking the same thing. They should have stayed at the Curtis house.


	6. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: Sorry for how long it's taking me to update. My work has been crazy busy since the holidays and will become crazier. But here's an update. I'll try to update a bit more frequently since I've had some chapters prewritten from a year or two ago. Sorry if the quality is lacking. Thanks for all who have reviewed! And thank you for all the views! That and the favoriting and following means a lot! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sirens wail, flashing red-blue, red-blue, growing louder. His feet pound against the pavement at the same speed as his rapid heart beat. Boom-boom, boom-boom, red-blue, red-blue. The dark shadowy figure runs toward them, getting closer, and his breathing becomes heavier. In-out, in-out, boom-boom, boom-boom, red-blue, red-blue. His eyes are on the shadow, coming into the flickering of a nearby street lamp and he doesn't see the cop cars stop across the street, their doors open, their hands on their guns, readied and aimed. In-out, in-out, boom-boom, boom-boom, red-blue, red-blue.

He can almost feel the pulsing in the officer's fingers, ready to pull the trigger. Itching to pull the trigger. The shadow lifts his hand and the street light is more of a spot light, like a conductor preparing for his grand finale. It glints off something black in his raised hand, pointed at the flashing red and blue lights, and deafening sirens, and pulsing and breathing and heart beats. It takes a moment, but then he recognizes it.

By that point, it's too late. Gun shots tear through all the other sounds, ripping into the shadow's body. Red leaks from the holes as the body crumbles into a puddle, streaked in the glaring red. And the flashing and the sirens and the pulsing and the beating and the breathing stop. There is nothing but the steady beep of a flat line from a heart monitor.

Steve wakes with a start, the sound of gunshots and the flat line still echoing in his ears. Blinding sunlight streams through the window. Glancing around, he remembers where he is and tries to stop the trembling. The whole house smells like vanilla and maple and old memories he'd rather forget. Drenched in a cold sweat, he unclenches his fists and releases the tangles of blankets slowly. His breathing is hiccups and his eyes are wet. He hates that. Taking another moment to calm down, he controls himself and stumbles into the kitchen.

"Good." His father grunts. "Wouldn't shut up!" Steve glares, for once grateful. He can deal with anger. It's what he knows. And he holds onto it for dear life.

Debbie and Two-bit look up and start laughing at the same time, in the same way. To the point where their faces are red and they can't breath. He catches his reflection in the toaster. The whole side of his hair is sticking straight up. It's like it's the most hilarious thing he's ever seen.

"You look like shit!" Two-Bit greets, that grin never leaving his face.

"So do you." As much as he hates to be laughed at, their laughing does interrupt and annoy his father.

"You see a ghost or something?"

Staring at Mrs. Mathews as she flips pancakes, he thinks yes. But instead he smirks and replies, "Your ugly mug's enough to scare anyone this early in the morning."

Two-bit laughs harder. "Got that right!" Debbie agrees.

"Been screaming for half the fucking night!" His old man continues.

Debbie's smile falters as she stares between Steve and his father. Steve's jaw tightens. And just like that, the air turns sour. But with Two-Bit out of Mr. Randle's sight, he starts imitating him and Steve laughs so hard milk almost comes out of his nose and he almost takes a tumble out of his chair. Debbie laughs just as hard, too. It almost reminds Steve of Snoopy. Which would make his father Lucy and that makes him crack up even harder. And each time Mr. Randle turns around, Two-Bit looks at him innocently, drumming his fingers or whistling.

Mrs. Mathews finally puts a plate stacked with steaming pancakes on the table. Two-Bit and Debbie ravenously reach and devour, but Steve feels sick and not at their eating habits. He's just as bad when it comes to eating. It truly does look and smell good, but there's just something about it that makes his stomach churn.

"You alright, Steve?" She frowns worried. "I can make you something else if you want."

"He'll eat whatever's in front of him!" Mr. Randle piles Steve's plate with pancakes. This is all too familiar and makes him feel even sicker. He shakes his head to try to clear it, to get the memories in the back of his mind to stop. "Don't you shake your fucking head at me, damn it!" It's a tone that means trouble.

"Really," Mrs. Mathew's insists gently. "I don't mind making something else." She goes to the refrigerator to find something else for him.

"I don't want anything!" Steve snaps. Two-Bit and Debbie would've glared at him, protective of their mother, if they weren't so concerned with Mr. Randle.

His father cuffs him upside the head, hard enough to hear the contact, hard enough to sting. And instantly Steve stands up, fists balled and chair toppled over. So does his father. And so does Two-Bit. Debbie's mouth is gaping as her head flies between the three of them.

Mrs. Mathews turns around at the sound of the chair hitting the ground. She fixes them with a steady, maternal look. "Keith Mathews, sit down." And her tone is so unusually stern that he stares at her confused, surprised that she used his whole name. She cocks an eyebrow and, glancing between the man and his friend, he slowly lowers himself back down to his chair.

She takes the plate from in front of Steve. "You feeling alright, Steve? You look a little sick."

He doesn't say anything and she does not push it. She empties the plate and returns it to the cupboard. With her back turned, Mr. Randle yanks Steve by the collar until they're nose to nose. "If you're gonna be a rude little shit," his father growls, low enough to keep Mrs. Mathews from hearing, "You can just get out!"

It was only a matter of time before he heard those two words. But he couldn't help the words that formed on his lips as he pushed his father off of him, "Make me."

Two-Bit jumps up and cries, "We're gonna be late for school, Ma!" He runs out the door, dragging Steve along with him. Debbie doesn't move from her seat, eyes glued to her mother's back.

Halfway to the Curtis house, Steve shakes his arm loose of Two-Bit's hold. "Guess you get the bed tonight." Steve tells him dryly.

Two-Bit stops him, looking far too serious than he ever should. "Ma ain't a wolfin' when she said you look bad and I ain't talking about how half your hair looks electrocuted."

Steve rolls his eyes and pushes passed him. "Still looking better than you!"

Two-Bit flashes a grin and they rough house, tumbling playfully into the Curtis family living room.

* * *

After school, with Steve at the DX station and most likely staying at the Curtis house, Two-Bit walks into Steve's kitchen to find his mother at the wrong stove and Debbie without school work and in that same spot from the morning. He only catches the end of their conversation. "Think you'll go tomorrow, baby?"

Two-Bit grabs a seat next to her. "You didn't got to school today?" Debbie shakes her head. "Why not?"

She shrugs. "Just didn't feel like it." He can tell she's lying. She didn't like school the way he did and their mom wouldn't make them go, but it was unusual for her to just skip like that.

Mrs. Mathews kissed his forehead and tells him they can heat up food whenever they get hungry. This means one thing, much to his relief. She is working tonight. She leaves the room to get ready and it's just Two-Bit and Debbie.

"Hey," he asks her, now that they are alone. "What does Ma see in the guy?"

Debbie gets up and shrugs once more. But Two-Bit follows her because she knows something. She has to. Her and Ma are close. "Come on!" He begs.

"You're not gonna like it." She sings, plopping down and flipping on the T.V.

Two-Bit stands in the way of her shows. "Deb." He warns.

"Fine!" Her eyes narrow. "Why do you think? It's been six years, Two-Bit! He ain't coming back!" Her words were harsh and there was hurt behind them. "She's lonely. People don't think straight when it comes to matters of the heart. They see what they want to see and he can sure put on an act. And it didn't help that we were losing the house and he offered for her to move in."

"I didn't know that." Two-Bit mutters.

"'Course not. You're never around."

Two-Bit frowns, but before he can respond, their mother comes into the room, purse and keys in hand. She kisses them goodbye. "And don't forget to turn off the television tonight." She tells Debbie and Two-Bit gives her a funny look. She never cared before and Debbie always falls asleep with the T.V. on.

Debbie grimaces and rolls her eyes. "Don't matter. I'm going to Evelyn's tonight anyway."

Two-Bit gives his sister a funny look. "I thought you hated Evelyn."

"Yeah. So what?"

Shortly after their mother leaves, Mr. Randle comes home, grumbling about his job and Debbie books it out of there, leaving the television on. Two-Bit follows her, continuing their previous conversation. "How come you don't say nothing?"

Debbie laughs bitterly. "You think she'd listen?"

Two-Bit nods. "To you, yeah."

Debbie just shakes her head and walks away in the opposite direction, toward the West side.


	7. The Television

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders!**

**AN: Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! :) They really make my day! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the day after!**

* * *

The sounds of an argument wakes Two-Bit. At first, he forgets this is not his house. He forgets he's not twelve. But his mind wanders back to six years ago. His fists clench at the memories that make his stomach sink and his humor run short. Hurriedly, he stumbles into the living room.

Mrs. Mathews stops the moment he enters the room. Mr. Randle does not. "Do you know how much that damn television costs?"

She ignores him and pecks Two-Bit on the cheek. She tells him to go eat his breakfast. "I set out a plate for you and one for Steve if he decides to come home."

This makes Two-Bit's teeth grind. She's under the impression Steve wasn't kicked out, but is choosing to stay over at the Curtis house. Granted, Steve probably doesn't mind the excuse to keep away from the house for a few days, but it's Mr. Randle's lies that really pisses him off.

He locks eyes with his mother. He wants to make sure she's okay. But she just repeats he should go eat breakfast. "Your eggs will get cold."

Two-Bit doesn't move and Mr. Randle continues as though he isn't there. "Do you see this bill?" He shakes a fistful of paper at her.

Two-Bit steps between his mother and Mr. Randle. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Hey! You ain't part of this conversation!" Mr. Randle shouts in his face.

Two-Bit snorts. "Conversation?"

"This doesn't concern you!" He hollers. There's the dangerous gleam in his eyes. The kind he normally gets before slamming Steve into a wall or cuffing him upside the head. Mrs. Mathews pushes Two-Bit toward the kitchen. "Go eat your breakfast."

Hesitantly, he obeys, but keeps a watchful eye on the two of them. His eyes wander over to his sister. A scowl has become permanent every time she's there. She stabs her eggs viciously with her fork as the fighting escalates. "I wouldn't mind if he left and never came back." She mutters. Two-Bit guesses she's remembering, too.

Lately, she's gone almost as much as he is, at least whenever their mother is out. But every night when he staggers in at some ungodly hour, she's always passed out on the couch with the television on. The night before was no exception. Which he is guessing is what this argument is about.

The slam of the front door pulls him out of his thoughts and momentarily stops the fight. But Two-Bit knows all about fights. It'll inevitably start up again. He's surprised to see Steve, and even more surprised when Debbie's eyes brighten and the hint of a smile plays at her lips.

His mother goes to get ready for work and Two-Bit watches fascinated at the infamous five dollar exchange. There's no apology, no emotions. Just a gruff, "Here." And five bucks thrusted into Steve's hand. Steve stares at it, as though it will say everything his father did not. A moment later, he stuffs it in his wallet and walks into the kitchen, nose scrunching at the cold eggs. Debbie stares at him, wanting to say something, but keeping her mouth shut.

"What?" He finally snaps, grabbing a bowl.

"Long time no see." She mimics his tone and goes back to stabbing her eggs. Two-Bit wanders if she'd be just as relieved if it was him who had just come back after a three-day absence.

"What of it?"

"Just surprised you didn't run off and join a circus or something."

Two-Bit smirks and adds, "Yeah, I hear they're hiring clowns."

"Then what are you two doing here?" He says between shoveling cereal into his mouth. "Hope your enjoyed the bed these past nights, 'cause you're taking the floor while I'm here."

Two-Bit opens his mouth, but Debbie beats him to it. "He's been sleeping in the guest room." Steve eyes them quizzically.

Mrs. Mathews comes back into the kitchen and frowns at Steve's breakfast. As much as she wants to say something, offer to reheat the eggs or make him something, she doesn't. She's learned not to by now. Instead she asks after Darry, Soda, and Pony. "It's been a while since I talked with them."

"They're fine." Steve mutters.

"Do you know if they need any help with anything?" This questions starts a continuation of the previous argument as Mr. Randle reaches for more coffee.

"It's no wonder you lost the fucking house!" Mr. Randle roars, slamming the mug down. "Giving hand-outs to damn charity cases!"

Two-Bit leaps to his feet, eyes shooting daggers. "They ain't some charity case!" Steve looks just as pissed. And so does Debbie. Neither Two-Bit or Steve knows why she's angry, too. Debbie isn't friends with the Curtis brothers.

"Stay out of it." Mrs. Mathews tells Two-Bit in an unusually firm tone.

Mr. Randle ignores him. "Between those charity cases of yours and her running up your bills," he stabs his finger in Debbie's direction, "it's a wonder you kept the house as long as you did!" Debbie's jaw tightens.

"I talked to her about this already." Mrs. Mathews raises her voice as well.

"And some good that did!"

"She won't leave it on anymore. She'll turn it off when she's done, won't you sweetheart?"

Two-Bit knows that stubborn look. She doesn't like being told what to do, both of them aren't used to it, and betrayal burns in her eyes. He still doesn't understand what the big deal is. So she leaves the television on. So what? He also knows his mother is begging at this point.

Debbie pushes her chair back, stands up, and goes to walk out. "I'm going to Steph's."

"Your mother asked you a question!" Mr. Randle turns to face her, but she's already out of the room. "You show her some respect, young lady!"

"Hypocritical bastard." Debbie mutters under her breath, turning the television on as she passes it and storms out the door.

Mrs. Mathews sighs and grabs her keys. "I've got work." She rushes out before Mr. Randle can say anything else. Two-Bit hurries after her, giving her a pointed look. "It's just an argument, baby." She gets into the car. "Every couple fights." Part of him wonders if she's trying to convince herself more than him.


	8. Where Are You Going?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: As promised, an update! Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! :)**

Growing up in a house, you become accustomed to the sounds. Like the rattling of a kettle. The creaks of a floor board. The pissed off shouts of an argument. It is just odd for Steve to be the one witnessing it, rather than participating.

It is for this reason that when the walls suffer the abuse of his old man's fists and the emptiness of the house falls victim to his diatribe, Steve does not so much as flinch. Nor does he wince when he hears the glass from the television screen shatter or the door slam seconds later.

Once he is alone, he finally gets up and stares at the mosaic his old man left behind. He scowls, more pissed off that he can't watch his shows and enjoy finally having the house to himself.

* * *

The first thing Debbie notices when she walks through the door that evening is the broken television screen. The glass crunches underneath her shoes and she stares down at it dumbly. The door behind her slams and she jumps at the sound. Her breath catches and her heart stops. She dares to peer over her shoulder. When she sees no one there, she lets out a breath of relief and scolds herself.

A floorboard creaks and her head snaps up to find Steve. "Shit, you must be Two-Bit's sister!"

She glares at him. What the hell is that supposed to mean? He runs a tired hand across his face and she glances around the empty room awkwardly. "Is my ma home?" Steve shakes his head. "Is my brother?" Again, Steve told her he hadn't seen Two-Bit all day. "Of course not!" She throws her hands up in exasperation. Her frustration and annoyance melts to nervousness. "Is... is your dad?" She tries hard not to look at the smashed television screen or the glass on the floor.

"Naw." He drawls, bored.

"You know when they'll be back?"

"Naw."

"You know _anything_?" His eyes narrow and she mimicks his look. "O-kay." If Mr. Randle can come back at any time, there is the chance of getting stuck in the house alone with him. She turns on her heel and, glass crunching under her shoes, goes back out the door.

"Hey, wait!" He calls, following her. He normally wouldn't care, but this is Two-Bit's sister and it is getting dark. If Ponyboy shouldn't be walking around in the dark alone, he doubts a girl younger than him should. "Where are you going?" She's skilled at keeping her mouth shut, and Steve can't stand the fact she won't answer a simple question. He grabs her elbow.

She spins around, swinging. He dodges her fist before it can connect with his nose. "Leave me alone." There's a hint of fright behind her hard mask.

"I just asked you a question!" She looks like she wants to take another swing at him. Instead, she balls her fists tighter. "Where are you going?"

She eyes him quietly. "Why do you care?" She finally asks.

For the same reason he cares about Ponyboy. "Two-Bit's a buddy."

"And?" She fails to see the connection. It isn't like she is his buddy.

"And, glory, you're slow! He'd kill me if something happened to you!"

She howls in laughter, but Steve fails to see the humor. "Two-Bit don't give a hang."

He gives her a funny look. "What the hell you talking about?"

"Look. I've got place to be, things to do. I do this all the time." There is something more she wants to say. He can tell by the look in her eyes. But once more, she slams her mouth shut.

And that is it for Steve. Whatever small patience he has is shot. "Where the fuck you going?"

"None of your fucking business!" She can curse with the best of them. She learned how at an early age. When he proves persistent, she finally snaps, "If you must know, a phone booth!"

"Why?" The girl makes no sense. A friend's house he can understand. A party, sure. Maybe the movies or the Dingo. But a phone booth?

"Because I'm hoping to enter another dimension of time and space."

"You're worse than Two-Bit."

She shrugs, more annoyed than ever at his endless comparison. "What can I say? I'm the best. Or I've watched too many episodes of Doctor Who." He gives her a look. "To call someone, genius."

"Brat." He mutters.

They finally get to a phone booth. She steps in, slides in the change, and dials. Steve waits outside, bored out of his mind and wondering if she's taking her sweet time because she knows it. He is already late to pick up Soda and the girls, but he figures it is one way to make sure Soda is actually ready when he gets there.

"Hey, Amy..." He is pulled out of his thoughts and listens closely. "Yeah, I know what time it is. Sorry... I was wondering what you're doing tonight? Oh. Okay."

She hangs up the phone, sticks some more change in and dials another number. "Rebecca? Yeah, it's Debbie. Is was wondering if I could come over? Really? Well that stinks. Yeah, bye."

She sighs and tries some girls names Anna and Hilary, before redialing one last time. "Is Stephanie there? It's Debbie. Hi Steph! Well, I wasn't expecting to call either. Listen, I was wondering if I could come over? Yeah, I know you wanna come over to my house. Yeah, I know you don't understand why you can't. No, it's really not that simple. Look, can I or can't I? That's stupid! Because you can't! Well, I think it's unfair you're a bitch!" She slams the phone down and rests her head against the glass for a moment. "Another dimension of time and space is looking better and better."

At the Curtis house, Steve could always walk right in. He never thought friends would actually have to call each other before going over. He wonders if it was just a girl thing, but he doesn't think it is that way with Evie and her friends.

"Oh, you're still here." Debbie mutters.

"Know where you're going?"

"Movies." She decides on a whim.

He's sure Two-Bit cares more than she's letting on and it's this reason he can't let her walk alone. "I'll drive you." And she acquiesces.

She is grateful she isn't walking alone in the dark. It's nicer in the car. She didn't lie when she said she did this all the time, but it always scares her. She prefers to stay home and fall asleep to the television blasting, even if it is just static. It is a comfort and drowns out every nightmare sound, real or imagined, especially when she is alone. But she can't do that now.

"He broke the television, didn't he?" Debbie can't stand the awkward silence any longer.

"Yep."

"I really pissed him off."

Steve shrugs. "Join the club."

"There a secret handshake or special hats?" He glances at her sideways. "'Cause a secret handshake would be tuff, but a hat might make it worth it."

He pulls up to the drive-in. With all those calls, he doubts she has any money left. But if she thinks he's going to lose a few bucks because she has lousy friends she's out of her mind. And she chose to go to the movies. She can get herself in for all he cares. And after all, she is Two-Bit's sister.

She digs in her pockets, thinking about the same thing. When she comes up with dust, she smirks. "Hope they didn't fix that hole. I ain't itching to climb the fence." She gets out, standing on the sidewalk, under a flickering street light. "Thanks."

He rolls his eyes. "Get some new friends!"

"Get a new car!" She calls after him as he drives off.


End file.
